1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and particularly to a printer in which consideration is given to opening of a cover of the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cover of a printer can be opened in view of the maintenance of a print head, exchange of an ink ribbon, countermeasures against a jam of a sheet, and the like. The opening of the cover can be detected by, for example, a sensor provided in a printer main body. By using this, an alert at the time of the opening of the cover can be notified to the user. Besides, there is also a case where countermeasures at the time of cover open are recited in a user's manual.
On the other hand, when printing is continued, the print head of the printer gets hot. Although the heated print head is cooled by the surrounding air, it takes much time for the print head to be sufficiently cooled.
There is a printer in which in order to notify the user of the change of a temperature state of a heating portion, such as a fixing unit, in the inside of the apparatus, a temperature display member such as “Caution to high temperature” is provided (JP-A-2002-14556). Besides, there is a printer in which the temperature rise of a print head is detected by a temperature detector incorporated in the print head, cooling is performed, and warning means performs a display for a specific time immediately before the temperature of the print head is lowered to a printable temperature (JP-B-1-16675).